Pureblooded Love
by Soulmatelover4life
Summary: Hermione is Sirius Black's twin sister. What happens this time around when Sirius was raised in a loving home and didn't hate pureblood customs as much? What happens when a certain Malfoy falls In love with Hermione? Will their families agree? Will Lucius turn good or will Hermione and Sirius turn bad? What happens when James Potter is not what he appears?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other stories lately I've been very busy with school. In the future I plan on updating all of my stories more often, especially this one. I hope everyone likes the story if not or if you do please leave me a review and let me know what y'all think... As always please enjoy!

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

My name is Hermione Elizabeth Black, I have a twin named Sirius Orion Black. We are both 10 years old. I can't wait for my Hogwarts letter I'm so excited, so is Sirius.

"HERMIONE! Wake up, we get our Hogwarts letters today!" Sirius exclaims excitedly. I jump out of bed and run up to Sirius and hug him. We both then walk out of my room and into the sitting room where mother and father are.

There sitting on the table are two letters addressed to Sirius and I. "May we open them now mother?" I ask formally and polite showing my pureblood manners even though I feel like I'm about to explode from wanting to read my letter!

"Of course my children." Mother says kindly looking to father with a knowing and loving smile. Well that's all we needed to hear... about half a second later Sirius and I have our letters ripped open and reading them.

"I got in to Hogwarts!" Sirius and I yell at the same time. Mother then looks to us and says "Now children I know you're both excited but Remember, you should always behave the proper pureblood, whether we have company or not, now is that understood?" She says while not rudely but strict and loving.

"Yes mother, I apologize." Sirius and I say at the same time. Father laughs lovingly. "My babies are growing too fast." He says. Then he stands up and comes towards us and drops down on his knees, Sirius and I just stare at him questionably.

"Are you two going to make your father beg for a hug?" He says. We shake our heads. "Of course not daddy!" We say then run into his arms. We all hear mother muttering "Such inappropriate and disgraceful behavior." But then she walks up to us and says "Oh well, who cares. It's only us here anyways!" Then she drops down and joins in on the hug.

Father and Mother say at the same time "We love you our dear children, we know you will make us and The noble And Most Ancient House Of Black proud."

After the hug is over I ask Father "When are we going to Diagon Alley?" He looks at me and smiles. "We can go today if you wish darling."

"YESSSSSS! Please daddy!" Me and Sirius say giving him our best puppy dog eyes. "Get dressed and we'll be on our way there now."


	2. Chapter 2

Hope everyone likes it. If not please leave a review and let me know what you think. Every review is appreciated. As always hope y'all enjoy.

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

Sirius and I get dressed quickly, me in my fancy dress robes and Sirius in his. Then we both head to the sitting room where Father is. "Ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Father asks. "Yes!" Sirius and I say excitedly. "Okay then grab on to my arm and we'll apparate there."

I open my eyes and we're in Diagon Alley. "Now son you watch after you're sister and protect her, Now is that understood?" Father says to Sirius. "Yes sir, that's understood."

"I have to go off to a store in Knockturn Alley, I'll be back in a little bit." Father says. "Yes sir." Sirius and I say. "So where do you want to go to first" Sirius asks. "I want to go to the book store." I say. "But I want to go to the candy store." Sirius says frowning. "How about I go to the candy store and you go to the book store and we meet back here in half an hour. Okay?" Sirius asks me. "Okay." I agree.

As I'm on the way to the book store I see these kids, they're older then me that's obvious. One of them runs into me and I fall down landing on concrete. "Ouch!" I say. "Aww what's wrong, is the wittle baby gonna cry!" Says one of the boys taunting me.

Just as I was about to cry another boy comes up and says "Get out of here NOW before I castrate you filthy mudbloods!" This boy wasn't as old as them but you could here the sincerity in his words which scared the older boys off.

He then turns to after scaring my bullies off. He holds out his hand to me. "I apologize my lady for not being here sooner. My name is Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." He says. "Thank you for saving me Young Lord Malfoy" I say bowing. "I am Hermione Black." I introduce myself.

He smiles and then holds his hand out again. I give him my hand and he kissed the back of my hand lightly. His lips made me feel all tingly it felt almost electric, then him and I both fall into unconsciousness...

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Hope everyone likes the story. Please leave a review to let me know what y'all think. As always enjoy.

Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

'Urghhh my head hurts' I think. 'Mine too' thinks Lucius. "Ahhhhh" I scream. "I thought that, I didn't say it I thought it and then I heard your thoughts. What's going on!?" I say

"I don't know what's going on!" says Lucius. Just then Father walks in with what I assume is Lucius's Father. 'Yeah that's my Father, Abraxas Malfoy.' Lucius thinks and I hear it.

"Father what is going on!? What happened?!" I ask. Lucius asked at the same time as me. Our fathers look at each other frowning. "Dear children what has happened is very rare and has not happened in over 2,000 years. Your souls have bonded, making you two soulmates. What that entitles is you will be able to hear each other's thoughts and feel different emotions from each other." Father says.

"So does this mean we're betrothed?" I ask Father, Lucius nods his head as though saying, good question. "Yes my daughter, it means you and Lucius will be married after Hogwarts." Father answers.

"Welcome to the family, I am Abraxas Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear." Says Lucius's Father bowing to me. He holds out his hand and I hold out mine. He kissed the back of it lightly. "It's nice to meet you as well Lord Malfoy." I say bowing.

"Look on the bright side children, you have found your life mate so early on and you're both from pureblood families so you two will be able to keep up with the family tradition and keeping our blood pure. Your father and I were already discussing betrothed contract for you two but it looks as if fate and destiny beat us to it." Says Abraxas.

"Oh yeah while y'all were unconscious I had your brother Sirius pick up both of your school supplies." Father says. "Thank you." Lucius and I say at the same time then we both blush.

Just then Sirius walks in and walks up to Lucius and slaps him!

To Be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Hope everyone enjoys. Please leave a review to let me know what y'all think. As always enjoy...

Chapter 4

Previously:

Just then Sirius walks in and walks up to Lucius and slaps him!

Hermione's POV

"OUCH!" I say feeling Lucius's pain. Then feeling Lucius's anger. "HOW DARE YOU!" Says Lucius. Lucius then walks up to me and sits beside me on the sofa. 'Are you okay My love?' He thinks and then blushes at his choice of thoughts. 'I am fine my love.' I reply as he lifts his hand and brushes the hair out of my eyes.

Me being a girl caused me to bruise when Sirius hit Lucius (because I can feel what Lucius feels so I felt the slap) Lucius ever so gently rubbed his fingers over the bruise and I unknowingly start to make a purring sound, then blush and giggle at it.

Lucius POV

'HOW DARE BLACK CAUSE HARM TOWARDS MY MATE !' I think as I trace my fingers across the bruise on my mates beautiful face, not caring that Hermione could hear my thoughts. I am beyond pissed right now! I get up and run up to Sirius and punch him!

I tackle him to the ground and continue to hit him over and over and over again. I can faintly hear my Father and Hermione's father yelling at me to stop. The thing that made me stop was the sound of my mate sobbing. I stop immediately and run to her. 'Hermione, baby it's ok. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry just please stop crying.' I think to her.

I look up and see our fathers using magic on Sirius to heal him from the damage on him I just caused. Just then My mates father stands up. "Sirius will be fine after a long nights rest." He says.

I look down at my mate then look up to her father. "Whenever he awakes he will need to be informed to Never cause harm to me because it hurts Hermione as well. I could care less about him hitting me, but if he ever does something that causes MY mate harm again I will crusio him and then slit his throat and feel No remorse!" I say dead serious.

"He will be informed about Hermione and your soulbonding. Sirius would never do anything that could cause harm to his twin." Orion says. I nod at him.

"Hermione, Lucius so who's Manor is it gonna be?" Father asks. "Excuse me? I don't understand..." Hermione says. "Well with your bond you can't be apart for very long and you can't be a certain distance apart so you two will have to sleep in a room together.." father says.

"Ummmmmmmm...

To Be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Hopefully everyone likes my story so far. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. As always please enjoy...

Chapter 5

Previously:

"Ummmmm..." we both say.

Hermione's POV

'Where would you rather stay, my Manor or yours?' I think knowing he can hear my thoughts. He looks up at me. 'We can stay at yours my lady.' He thinks bowing to me.

"We will stay at Black Manor." I say out loud. "Okay, grab on to my arm and we shall aparate there." My Father says. Lucius and I grab Fathers arm and aparate to Black Manor. Lucius father aparated himself.

"You will sleep in the room next to Hermione's." Father tells Lucius. "Yes sir." Replies Lucius. We all follow Father to the room next to mine. Father opens the door and Lucius walks in. "I trust that this room will be acceptable?" Father asks Lucius. "Of course sir, this room will be perfectly acceptable."

"You too shall both try to sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow. Your first day at Hogwarts." Father says. "Yes sir." Lucius and I say at the same time. I then follow Father out of the room and head off towards my bedroom. 'Goodnight Lucius, I shall see you in the morning.' I think. 'Goodnight My Lady, I shall see you in the morning as well.' Lucius thinks.

As morning slowly comes. I suddenly remember... that's when I jump out of bed...

'LUCIUS!' ...

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

Hope everyone likes the story. Please review it helps me to know if you like or hate my story. As always please enjoy.

Chapter 6

Previously:

Hermione's POV

'LUCIUS!' I think screaming in my mind. Seconds later Lucius runs through my door to my bedroom. 'What's wrong!? Are you okay? Why'd you scream?' He thinks.

'I just remembered, Hogwarts starts tomorrow. What if I'm not in Slytherin with you?' I think wanting to cry. 'Hermione we're both from families who every generation has been in Slytherin you don't have anything to worry about.' He thinks comfortingly.

'I know, I'm sorry I'm just worried. I know this connection just happened but it feels like I've known you forever.' I think. 'I know exactly how you feel, literally.' Lucius thinks and then smirks.

Uhhhh "Its already 5am. We have to get up in an hour anyways. Do you want me to call an elf for breakfast?" I ask Lucius. "Some breakfast sounds great right now. After breakfast and after we get dressed we have to go to the train and go to Hogwarts." Lucius thinks.

"Kreature!" I say seconds later my personal house elf appears bowing. "What can kreature do for little mistress?" Kreature asks, while still bowing. "Can you get some breakfast for young Lord Malfoy and myself?" I ask him. "Of course little mistress, anything for little mistress." He says then poofs away.

Food appears seconds later. Lucius and I walk over to my desk which is huge. Lucius pulls out my chair for me. 'Aww how sweet and gentlemanly.' I think forgetting he can hear my thoughts then blush when I realize he heard what I just thought. But all he does is smirk at me.

We both eat in a comfortable silence. Then my Father knocks on the door. "Hermione are you awake?" Father asks. "Yes father, Lucius and I were having breakfast." I say. Father then opens my door and walks into my room.

"You two might want to be quick we have to leave in half an hour." Father says then leaves. Lucius and I finish quickly then Lucius bows slightly and returns back to his room to get ready.

We both meet in the sitting room. There in the sitting room on the sofa is Sirius. I walk up and he jumps up and hugs me. "Sirius are you okay?" I ask concerned. "I am fine sister, are you?" He asks looking just as concerned as me. "She is perfectly fine Black!" Lucius answers with a growl.

"Now Lucius be nice. You know he didn't intend to hurt me last night." I say to Lucius. "That may very well be true but either way, I will not take any chances when it comes to your safety." Lucius says with a huff.

I giggle. 'Calm down Luci' I think with a very Slytherin smirk. 'Luci?' He thinks back. 'Fine Mione' he thinks smirking back.

"Now children it's time to go." Father says. We grab on to Fathers arm and aparate to the train station.

As we arrive some girl walks up to Lucius and kisses him!

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone hope everyone likes the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. As always please enjoy...

Chapter 7

Previously:

Hermione's POV

As we arrive some girl walks up to Lucius and kisses him!

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lucius yells as he roughly pushes the girl off of him. I run to Lucius and hold his hand. 'Are you okay?' I think while staring into his deep blue/grey eyes. 'I am fine My Lady.' He thinks back.

"Just what do you think you were doing!?" I yell at the second year student who kissed My Mate! "Isn't this cute, a first year defending you. What is she your girlfriend?" The girl says tauntingly.

"As a matter of fact yes she is! And if you EVER do that again I shall kill you and rid the world of one less mudblood" Says Lucius vehemently. Just then my Father walks up oblivious to what just happened. "Ready to board the train?" Our Fathers ask. Just then Sirius walks up with a group of boys. "Yessss!" He says.

Lucius's Father and my Father both come and tell us goodbye. "I know you will make both of our families proud Dear Hermione, and I wish you the best of luck at Hogwarts, I also trust that you will keep my son out of trouble." Says Abraxas Malfoy smiling kindly at me. "Of course sir. I shall try my best and not let the noble and most ancient house of Black and Malfoy down." I say while bowing my head slightly.

Lucius and I then walk into the train. 'There is a compartment at the back where we can sit and not be bothered if you would like to sit there with me?' Lucius thinks nervously. 'That would be lovely Luci.' I think smirking at the nickname I've given him.

We reach our destination and sit in comfortable silence yet again. "It is quite a long ride if you would like to take a nap. I highly recommend one..." Lucius says. "That is an excellent idea. I didn't get much sleep last night." I say. Then I scoot over to where I'm beside Lucius. "May I?" I ask looking pointedly at his shoulder. "Of course My Lady." He says smiling. So then I lay my head on his shoulder and seconds later I was sleeping.

I awake to a bright light in my face. "Wake up children." Says a voice. "The train has arrived at Hogwarts." The lady says again. Lucius and I both yawn and stretch. "Ready to go?" I ask Lucius. "Ready when you are." He replies.

I see Sirius in front of the train with a group of boys that look around our age. "I am professor McGonagall. I am the head of Gryfindor and will be all of yours transfiguration teacher. If you would all follow me to the great hall you will then be called up and the sorting hat will be placed on your head and will then decide what house you belong too." Professor McGonagall says. "Mr. Malfoy you are no longer a first year, you've already been placed in Slytherin so you can run along and go to the Slytherin table." Professor McGonagall says to Lucius.

"I am merely following for the purpose of escorting Ms. Black by our Fathers orders." Lucius says as if daring her to say anything else on the subject. "Very well." She says.

Professor McGonagall then grabs the sorting hat and reads off of her list

"Hermione Black" One thing bad about my last name is it's one of the fist letters called in the alphabet. I walk up to the stool and before the hat barely touched my head for a second it shouted ...


	8. Chapter 8

Hopefully everyone likes this story. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. As always enjoy...

Chapter 8

Hermione's POV

Previously:

"Hermione Black" One thing bad about my last name is it's one of the fist letters called in the alphabet. I walk up to the stool and before the hat barely touched my head for a second it shouted ...

"SLYTHERIN!" The whole Slytherin table erupted in cheers. Lucius having to keep up with his pureblood manners in public merely nodded at me. 'Congratulations My Lady. I told you, you didn't have anything to worry about.' Lucius thinks then smirks, I smirk back at him.

Then Lucius holds out his arm to escort me to the Slytherin table. Lucius and I sit right beside each other.

Then Professor McGonagall says "Sirius Black!" He walks up there confidently. The hat sat on his head for a long time compared to mine. After what felt like an eternity it yelled...

"SLYTHERIN!" I almost jumped up and clapped but thankfully I remembered my manners and just clapped loudly but appropriately. Sirius then walks over to the Slytherin table and smiles gently at me. "Mind if I sit here sis?" He asks me looking at the seat beside me. "Of course not dear brother." I say smiling back at him.

The hat called a bunch of other names. James Potter got in Gryfindor. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape got in Slytherin, for those I clapped quietly.

It called multiple other names but I didn't really pay attention anymore. Then after it finished, Headmaster Dumbledore had a speech welcoming us students and then telling us not to go in the forbidden forest.

After that Food Magically appeared on all the tables. Us Slytherins ate gracefully while the other houses just dug in in such a disgraceful way. Once everyone was finished eating our house prefect lead us to our corridors.

Just then Lucius and I see a white owl coming towards our house prefect. "Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Black, the headmaster wishes to have a word with the both of you."

'Uh oh, I wonder why?' Lucius and I think.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Hope everyone likes the story. I will try to update at least once everyday. Please leave a review, they help so much. As always enjoy...

Chapter 9

Previously:

Hermione's POV

Just then Lucius and I see a white owl coming towards our house prefect. "Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Black, the headmaster wishes to have a word with the both of you."

'Uh oh, I wonder why?' Lucius and I think.

Lucius POV

After our house prefect informs us of the headmaster wanting to see us I then hold out my arm and escort Hermione to the headmasters office.

As we get to Dumbledores office there is a gargoyle. "Password?" It says. "Lemon drops!" I reply having been here before. It seems the password hasn't changed because as soon as I say lemon drops the door to headmasters office opened immediately.

As Hermione and I walk into the room we see a Phoenix. "Phoenix tears have special magic healing powers." Hermione states out loud. "Indeed they do my dear girl." Says Dumbledore appearing from behind his desk.

"I bet your both wondering why I wished to see you." Dumbledore says, then continues. "Well the reason has to do with your soulbond. It is a very rare and special bond that I've only see once in all my years at Hogwarts."

"Yes Headmaster, we are aware of how rare and special our bond is." I say arrogantly which Hermione glares at me for but to her glare I just teasingly smirk back.

"Well with your bond I understand that you two shall have to spend a lot of time together so I have arranged it to where both of you shall have all of the same classes." Dumbledore says.

"Thank you Headmaster." Hermione says kindly. "It's about time you two head on back to your common room. I trust that you can show Ms. Black the way there Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore says to me. "Of course I can Headmaster."

Hermione and I then turn and walk back to our common room. 'Hopefully our bond approves of our sleeping arrangements, Father pulled some strings and has it set up to where our rooms will be directly beside each other.' Hermione thinks.

'I think that our bond will approve.' I think back. "Well My Lady we have a long day ahead of us. With it being first day of classes and all I recommend that we retire to bed now." I say. "Of course. We need to get a good nights sleep." Hermione thinks back.

'Goodnight My Lady.' I think and then bow and reach for her hand to kiss lightly on the back of it. She blushes. I smirk. 'Goodnight My Mate...' she thinks back.

Hermione's POV

As I walk into my bedroom I shut the door. Behind it is a dark figure. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream before I fall into darkness.

To Be Continued...

Please review to let me know what you think...all reviews are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope everyone likes the story. Please leave a review it let's me know what you think. As always please enjoy...

Hermione's POV

As I walk into my bedroom I shut the door. Behind it is a dark figure. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream before I fall into darkness.

Lucius POV

Just as I walk into my room I hear Hermione scream. "AHHHHHH!" Is what she said. I run out of my room faster than lighting. As I enter her room I see her laying on the floor.

She's unconscious, I can't hear her thoughts. Just then she opens her eyes. "Lucius, I saw a snake!" She says then laughs. I sigh in relief that she's ok.

But then she stops laughing and gets serious. "I could understand what it was saying..." she says trailing off. Oh Merlin I think. "You're a parselmouth, you can speak and understand snakes." I say shocked.

"Yes I've always known that but this was different. This wasn't an ordinary snake. She said she was going to wipe out all mudbloods. Also that enemies of the heir beware. She said I had no reason to fear her but when I saw her eyes I got scared. She was a Basilisk. Since I am a pureblood, looking into her eyes didn't affect me!" Hermione says.

Wow! That's a lot to take in. 'At least you're safe My Lady.' I think. "She is gone now, would you like me to put up a ward to keep her out of here?" I ask. "Yes please, I would appreciate that." She replied with a smile. I then stand up and ward the room.

"She won't be able to get in now My Lady.' I say, then bow slightly. "Well we do have a long day tomorrow so I shall bid you a goodnight. Thank you Lucius." Hermione says. "No problem My Lady. Goodnight."

Hermione's POV

Lucius then walks out of the room. I then lay down in my bed and get under the covers. Before I know it, it's time to wake up. 'First day of classes.' I think to myself. 'Yes indeed.' Replies Lucius's voice in my head. I jump. 'You startled me Lucius, Oh stop smirking I can practically see it from here.' I think.

I then head out of my room and meet Lucius in the common room. "Ready for class Hermione?" Lucius says. "Yes, very excited Lucius." I reply. "Well then let's get going...

To Be Continued...

Please review and let me know what y'all think.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope everyone likes the story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. All reviews are appreciated. As always please enjoy...

Previously:

Hermione's POV

I then head out of my room and meet Lucius in the common room. "Ready for class Hermione?" Lucius says. "Yes, I'm very excited Lucius." I reply. "Well then let's get going...

Currently:

Lucius then holds out his arm for me, I take it gently and we walk out of our common room. "Who is the Potions teacher?" I ask Lucius out of curiosity. "Professor Slughorn. He was a Slytherin, so he favors us fellow Slytherins." Lucius says with a smirk.

As we arrive to the Potions class, Professor Slughorn walks up to us. "It's a pleasure to see you again this year, Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn says to Lucius then turns to me. "And you must be Ms. Black. It's a pleasure to have you in my class." He says kindly to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, sir." I say with a smile.

"Well come in, come in!" Says Professor Slughorn cheerfully. So Lucius and I then walk into the room. Lucius leads me to the back of the room. There's desk partnered for two. Lucius then looks to other Slytherins, then he turns and looks questionably to me. 'Would you think it rude of me if I work with Nott instead...?' Lucius thinks to me nervously.

'Of course not. Go ahead.' I think looking pointedly at Nott. I've learned to block certain emotions from Lucius... I am currently blocking my sadness from him. I don't know any of the 2nd years. I'm a first year and this is my first day of class, so yes to Lucius's question I do think it's rude of him to leave me and to go work with someone else.

I frown sadly. Just then I hear a voice. It's more like a whisper. 'Kill,kill...kill' it says but it appears I'm the only one who hears it... uh oh that can only mean one thing... it's the Basilisk again. Before I could do anything about the voice, or even respond a voice says out loud to me "May I sit here?" I look up and see a boy. "Of course." I reply. He then sits down, I then notice he is a Gryffindor.

"My name is Hermione Black." I say introducing myself. "Will you be so kind as to tell me yours?" I say formally but still polite. This is after all my first possible friend here. "Of course. My name is James, James Potter." He says.

He smiles at me and I smile back. He then holds out his hand. I stare at it dumbly for a second, then I hold my hand out which he gently grabs and kisses. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I say using my pureblood manners. "The pleasure is all mine." He replies also using pureblood manners.

Who would have thought. A bloodtraiter having manners. But I don't care about blood status after all a friend is a friend. Class goes by quickly. Only thing that happened was Professor Slughorn going over the rules in his classroom and telling us what we'll be doing this year. Then he dismisses us.

"May I walk you to Dinner?" James says kindly. I look over to Lucius. He's laughing with his friends and then him and his friends stand up and walk out of the room without even a glance at me. Ouch that hurt. "Sure, that would be appreciated." I say back kindly and appreciatively.

To Be Continued...

Please leave a review and let me know what you think...


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating a lot lately. In the future I will try to update more. As for now I hope everyone likes the story. Please don't hesitate to leave a review letting me know what you think and what you would like to happen next in the story. As always please enjoy...

Chapter 12

Hermione's POV

Previously:

Who would have thought. A bloodtraiter having manners. But I don't care about blood status after all a friend is a friend. Class goes by quickly. Only thing that happened was Professor Slughorn going over the rules in his classroom and telling us what we'll be doing this year. Then he dismisses us.

"May I walk you to Dinner?" James says kindly. I look over to Lucius. He's laughing with his friends and then him and his friends stand up and walk out of the room without even a glance at me. Ouch that hurt. "Sure, that would be appreciated." I say back kindly and appreciatively.

Currently:

We then walk out of the class. As we arrive at the great hall I look around wondering where to sit. I look to the Slytherin table and see Lucius sitting and laughing with his friends. "Do you want to sit at the Slytherin table, or at the Gryfindor table?" Asks James.

"Whichever would be fine, although I don't really want to sit at the Slytherin table right now." I say looking at James, he smiles. "Ok, so Gryfindor table it it." He says, then he holds out his arm which I grab gently. "After you Lord Potter." I say grinning with a curtesy bow.

We then walk over to the Gryfindor table and sit down.

Over at the head table:

Dumbledore's POV

It's just like any other day today in the great hall until I see the strangest sight. A Black With a Potter! A Slytherin with a Gryfindor! Then I smile with the twinkle in my eyes shining brighter than ever.

Hermione's POV

As James and I sit down a boy comes up to me. "You're a Slytherin?" Asks the red headed boy. "Yes, I am. My name is Hermione Black, and you are?" I say. "I am Gideon, Gideon Weasly. I apologize for seeming so straight forward, it's just Slytherins and Gryfindors don't sit together very often." Gideon says kindly.

Just then I hear a growl. A very loud growl. 'JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?' Says a Very angry voice in my head.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I hope everyone enjoys the story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews help me write a story that everyone enjoys. Without reviews and likes on the story it takes me longer to update because I'm unsure if anyone likes it or not. So as always I hope everyone enjoys the story.

Chapter 13

Previously:

Hermione's POV

As James and I sit down a boy comes up to me. "You're a Slytherin?" Asks the red headed boy. "Yes, I am. My name is Hermione Black, and you are?" I say. "I am Gideon, Gideon Weasly. I apologize for seeming so straight forward, it's just Slytherins and Gryfindors don't sit together very often." Gideon says kindly.

Just then I hear a growl. A very loud growl. 'JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?' Says a Very angry voice in my head.

Currently:

Hermione's POV

Just then I turn around and see Lucius trotting over looked very pissed off. "Just what do you think you're doing!?" Says Lucius deadly quiet but yet it seemed as though he screamed it. Just then James says "It's quite obvious Malfoy, she is eating dinner. What is the problem?" James says arrogantly.

Lucius glares. "The problem, Potter is that she's a Slytherin and shouldn't be sitting with a bloodtraiter!" Lucius says angrily. "I shall sit with whoever I wish, you ignored me and left me without anyone to sit with! James came and was kind enough to be my friend, and he even offered to escort me to dinner. So you Will not Stand there and be rude!" I say just as angrily.

James oddly smirks a very Slytherin smirk. Lucius looks affronted for a second. "I asked you was it ok for me to sit with my friends and you said it was!" Lucius says. "Well obviously I lied, but it's fine Young Lord Malfoy, I understand who you'd rather sit with." I say angrily and upset. Lucius visibly flinches.

"Young Lord Malfoy?" Lucius whispers hurt. It took everything in me to reply with "Yes, now can you excuse us, James and I are trying to enjoy our dinner." Lucius just stands their for a moment not seeming to understand what I said. 'Hermione..' he thinks brokenly, I can feel his Pain.

But in a split second the pain is gone. "Alright, as you wish." He says and then walks off towards the Slytherin table.

Lucius POV

I walk off hurt, very hurt. I block my emotions from her and head back to the Slytherin table. I sit down. Just then Sirius walks up and sits down. "I want to punch you so hard right now!" He says angrily. "How dare you hurt my sister!" He screams at me. Thankfully the great hall is loud so I'm the only one who heard him.

"Hurt her? She is the one who hurt me!" I say back to him. "As her twin I can feel her emotions too. And right now, let me tell you Malfoy you just hurt her bad. You're going lose her if you continue on the way you are now. And it appears that Potter will be there for her when you're not! Do you really want to take that chance?" Sirius says.

I gulp. "No, I don't want to take that chance." I say quietly. Then I get up, stride over to the Gryfindor table, grab Hermione, throw her over my shoulder, and walk out of the great hall ignoring her protests.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Dear readers I hope everyone likes the story please leave a review and let me know what you think and if you want me to continue updating this story. As always I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 14

Previously:

Lucius POV

"Hurt her? She is the one who hurt me!" I say back to him. "As her twin I can feel her emotions too. And right now, let me tell you Malfoy you just hurt her bad. You're going lose her if you continue on the way you are now. And it appears that Potter will be there for her when you're not! Do you really want to take that chance?" Sirius says.

I gulp. "No, I don't want to take that chance." I say quietly. Then I get up, stride over to the Gryfindor table, grab Hermione, throw her over my shoulder, and walk out of the great hall ignoring her protests.

Currently:

Lucius POV

I walk out of the great hall ignoring the strange looks and Hermione protesting. 'Let me go Lucius!' Hermione thinks. We arrive in the Slytherin common room. I then walk into Hermione's room.

I gently sit her down. "I'm sorry." I whisper. "Your my mate, it just hurt me really bad when you didn't want to sit with me. Then James came and sat with me and I felt like he appreciated me more than you do." Hermione says.

I growl Very Very Loud! I then grab my mate and shove her against the wall. "You are Mine, No other Male shall 'appreciate you' you're only mine. I do Not share! I love you already and I'll be damned if I'm going to let potter take My Mate!" I finish speaking my voice is full of passion and my voice deepens.

Hermione's POV

I gulp. Lucius's eyes began to get moist. Suddenly a tear falls down then followed by another and then another. Me feeling his emotions I began to cry as well. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him tightly to me. "You will never lose me. I'm yours, all yours." I whisper in his ear.

Lucius then does something unexpected, he stares into my eyes then he leans in slowly, very slowly. Just as I was about to ask what he was doing his lips gently landed on mine. I felt the tug of his lips slowly rubbing against mine. My eyes close and I respond to the kiss.

Just then the door slams open. We stop kissing and look up. 'Uh oh' we both think as we look into the eyes of our fathers.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Please leave a review to let me know what you think and how you want the story to go. I hope everyone likes the story. Please don't be scared to leave a review they help me update faster.

Chapter 15

Previously:

Hermione's POV

I gulp. Lucius's eyes began to get moist. Suddenly a tear falls down then followed by another and then another. Me feeling his emotions I began to cry as well. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him tightly to me. "You will never lose me. I'm yours, all yours." I whisper in his ear.

Lucius then does something unexpected, he stares into my eyes then he leans in slowly, very slowly. Just as I was about to ask what he was doing his lips gently landed on mine. I felt the tug of his lips slowly rubbing against mine. My eyes close and I respond to the kiss.

Just then the door slams open. We stop kissing and look up. 'Uh oh' we both think as we look into the eyes of our fathers.

Currently:

Hermione's POV

"Umm... " I start to say but then blush. "There is an explanation, I assume?" My Father asks looking amused and slightly protective. "Yes sir, there is..." says lucius. "Which is?" Lucius father asks smirking.

"Well you see I didn't sit with Hermione and James Potter did, and then I was stupid and didn't pay attention and he asked to escort her to dinner and she excepted so he did and then she thought he appreciates her more than me, which is very untrue. So I grabbed her and brought her here...and it kind of lead to a kiss..." Lucius says blushing slightly.

"Oh, well in the future I trust that you'll sit with her and not give Her any reason to doubt your love for her Son?" Lucius father says.

"Of course sir." Lucius replies. "Well then we'll be off. We just came to tell you two that this year for Christmas break you'll be going to Malfoy Manor, where your mother, brother, and I will be waiting on y'all." My Father says.

"Ok, goodbye father." Lucius and I say at the same time. They then apparate away. 'Follow me.' I think. 'Always...' Lucius thinks.

We then walk out of the room. I hear the basilisk saying "Kill" over and over again. I lead Lucius back to the Gryfindor table. 'You Will Be Nice! Is that understood?' I think. 'Fine...' Lucius thinks back seeming annoyed.

"Hey James." I say smiling at James. James then grabs my hand, as I was about to ask what's going on he grabs my hand and picks me up and runs out of the great hall. ' Yeesh, what's with guys and totting me out of the great hall!' I think. I hear Lucius growl again. I giggle.

James POV

As I grab Hermione, I take her to the girls bathroom. "What on earth are you doing!? Why are we in a girls bathroom?!" She asks angrily. "I've been hearing this voice... it keeps saying Kill, over and over again. Then I saw a giant snake in the shadows when I snuck out last night and it told me you could also talk to snakes." I explain.

"What do you know about the chamber of secrets?" I ask her. "I know that it was Salzar Slytherins personal chambers that only purebloods can enter and he had a pet basilisk to kill all mudbloods but no one has been able to find his secret chamber. Legend says only his descendants will be able to open it." Hermione says being a bookworm. I smile at her.

"Yeah, that's pretty much everything. Except as both parcelmouths we have a special connection, and the basilisk told me that we have to go to the chamber of secrets and talk to the Salazar Slytherin or else it will not have a choice. It will soon kill some mudbloods or petrify them and then Hogwarts will be closed down." I say.

Hermione looks confused for a moment. "Well how are we supposed to find it, No one has entered it in centuries." She says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know where it is..." I say smirking.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: I hope y'all like the story. Warning will be a twist in this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. Please leave a review to let me know what y'all think. As always...enjoy.

Chapter 16

Previously:

James POV

"Yeah, that's pretty much everything. Except as both parcelmouths we have a special connection, and the basilisk told me that we have to go to the chamber of secrets and talk to Salazar Slytherin or else it will not have a choice. It will soon kill some mudbloods or petrify them and then Hogwarts will be closed down." I say.

Hermione looks confused for a moment. "Well how are we supposed to find it, No one has entered it in centuries." She says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know where it is..." I say smirking.

Currently:

James POV

"WHAT!?" Hermione screams at me. "I said, I know where it is." I say calmly yet grinning.

Hermione's POV

I turn to where I'm now facing James. "Where is it then?" I ask skeptically. "~open~" James hisses in parceltongue. Then all of a sudden the sink in the bathroom opens up and turns into a tunnel.

"Hermione!" A voice says. I turn around and see Lucius running through the door. Lucius walks up to James with his wand out and he points it at James face. "~STOP!~" I say in parceltongue.

James smirks, Lucius looks confused. "What?" Lucius asks. My heart starts beating fast. Lucius doesn't understand parceltongue. If he was my true mate he would understand.

I feel my eyes start to water. Then I feel a tear fall down my cheek followed by another then another. "Your not my mate?" I whisper brokenly to Lucius.

James looks affronted and angry. "WHAT!? YOU THOUGHT HE WAS YOUR MATE! I'M YOUR MATE!" James screams. Then everything goes dark...

To Be Continued...

Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note: please review to let me know what y'all think. As always please enjoy.

Chapter 17

Previously:

Hermione's POV

James smirks, Lucius looks confused. "What?" Lucius asks. My heart starts beating fast. Lucius doesn't understand parceltongue. If he was my true mate he would understand.

I feel my eyes start to water. Then I feel a tear fall down my cheek followed by another then another. "Your not my mate?" I whisper brokenly to Lucius.

James looks affronted and angry. "WHAT!? YOU THOUGHT HE WAS YOUR MATE! I'M YOUR MATE!" James screams. Then everything goes dark...

To Be Continued...

Currently:

Hermione's POV

Urgh my head hurts, I think as I slowly open my eyes. 'Where am I?' I wonder. As I open my eyes I see my father standing beside my bed.

He sees that I'm awake. "How are you feeling my child?" He asks looking worried along with Sirius beside him.

"I feel fine. What happened?" I ask. Father and Sirius look to each other and then back to me. Father opens his mouth to speak but then Lucius walks in with his father and James walks in with his parents.

Lucius looks sad and on the verge of tears. "What happened?" I repeat. "We're not really mates." Lucius says brokenly.

Then Mr. Malfoy says quietly after putting up a silencing spell. "The Dark Lord ordered us to marry you two off so we told y'all that you were mates. When you both fell unconscious in diagon alley that day it was due to us. The reason you were able to hear each other's thoughts is because we put a spell on you two also we gave y'all both a very strong love potion that must have wore off due to the fact that Hermione found her mate in James." Lucius father says.

Then my Father turns to me. "We're so sorry my child it's just that we already planned to get y'all married so The Dark Lord telling us to set y'all up was a easy and simple request. We apologize for lying to you both. But now that you've found your true mate we'll have to inform the Dark Lord." Father says quietly and looking ashamed.

I just sit there. I don't even know what to say.

James POV

"How Dare You two!" I say angrily. I walk over to Hermione's bed. "Administering a love potion to children for the sake of your precious Dark Lord! That's beyond evil and cruel." I say glaring at Hermione and Lucius's Fathers.

Just then Lucius says "I knew about it. I'm sorry I didn't say anything I was just following Fathers orders. I love you Hermione, I truly do. But it's more like sisterly love. I pray that you can forgive us for what we did." Lucius says solemnly.

"I love you too Lucius but it's also like a sibling love. I love to like I love Sirius. I'll forgive you all, give me an oath that you'll never try something like that again and I'll forgive you and we can pretend this never happened." Hermione says.

So then Lucius, his father, Hermione's father all get their wands and make the oath. "We'll never speak of this again." I say with Hermione agreeing with me.

"Goodbye My child, I'll see you during Christmas break. It's only a few weeks away. Be sure to bring James with you. I'd like to get to know my future son in law." Hermione's dad says.

Hermione and I smile. "It will be a pleasure, thank you Lord Black." I say formally. "Bye Daddy see you during Christmas break." Hermione says while giving her father a hug.

Everyone leaves the room. Now it's just Hermione and I. "So we're mates?" Hermione asks. "Yes, yes we are." I say

To Be Continued...

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I will try to update more in the future. Please leave a review to let me know what you think and what you want the next chapter to be about. Reviews help me so much and they are all greatly appreciated.

Chapter 18:

Previously:

Hermione's POV

"Goodbye My child, I'll see you during Christmas break. It's only a few weeks away. Be sure to bring James with you. I'd like to get to know my future son in law." Hermione's dad says.

Hermione and I smile. "It will be a pleasure, thank you Lord Black." I say formally. "Bye Daddy see you during Christmas break." Hermione says while giving her father a hug.

Everyone leaves the room. Now it's just Hermione and I. "So we're mates?" Hermione asks. "Yes, yes we are." I say

Currently

Hermione's POV

I then wake up. I look around and notice I'm in the hospital wing. Lucius is right beside me. "What's going on?" I ask him. "You passed out in the great hall." He says concerned and worried. "Where's James?" I ask. "What do you mean "where's James""? He asks confused and slightly angry.

"Well I want to see my mate, I'm sure he's worried, plus I need to talk to him." I say.

Lucius POV

"WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" I say VERY ANGRILY.

Hermione's POV

"Our Father came in and told us it was all fake and that we weren't soulmates..." I say confused. Lucius looks mad as heck. "Our Fathers never came in and told us that. It was all just a dream!" He says. "You fainted and have been unconscious for two days. I've been by your side worried sick! Potter is not your mate! I'm your mate!" Lucius says passionately.

'It was all a dream?' I think to myself. 'Yes my love.' Lucius voice says in my head. Then very strangely Lucius starts crying. "You'd rather have Potter as your mate?" He asks brokenly. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment my lady" He says before I can answer.

"You are not a disappointment, Lucius. I just had a very strange dream. It's all coming back to me now. At dinner I sat by James and he put something in my drink and I didn't notice at the time, then I remember fainting and dreaming all those things. I'm so sorry Lucius. I love you so much and I'm so so sorry." I say now crying too.

"Shh... shhh it's okay now. I'm sorry for getting upset, Malfoy's don't cry." Lucius says with his smirk back but I could still see the traces of tear marks.

'Last time you cried we kissed...' I think to myself smiling at the memory. 'Uh oh' I think as I remember Lucius can hear and see my thoughts. He chuckles slightly smirking at my thoughts.

'Never be ashamed for thinking these things. I love you Hermione.' Lucius thinks. Just then Dumbledore walks in.

"How are you feeling Ms. Black?" He asks concerned. "I'm feeling better now, I had a strange dream but Lucius helped me remember." I say. "Poppy found traces of a love potion in your drink, James Potter confessed to slipping it into your drink at dinner. But him not knowing what he was doing, gave you to much. With you already having a soulmate it had strange results such as you dreaming up a whole story of falling in love with him and him being your soulmate I'm assuming?" Headmaster Dumbledore says.

"That's exactly what happened." I say shocked that he knew what happened. "Potter did what!" Lucius says deathly quite that even Dumbledore looked scared. "I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!" Lucius yells then runs out the door. "Uh oh..." Dumbledore and I say at the same time.

"We better go after him before he kills James." I say quickly getting out of bed. "Yes I'm afraid you're right my dear." Dumbledore says standing up walking quite fast for the exit. I follow him.

"Follow me I know where Lucius is going." I say running towards the great hall with the Headmaster following close behind me. As we push open the doors to the great hall we see Lucius above James continuously punching James in the face. I run up to Lucius and try to pull him off of the now unconscious James.

'Let go Lucius!' I think trying to pull him off, but failing. 'Oh boy, there's only one thing to do.' I think to myself then grab Lucius's head and planting a giant kiss on his lips momentarily shocking him before he returns the kiss passionately.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: Hope everyone likes the story. Please review and let me know what you think. Don't forget to turn on your alert so you'll know when it updates. As always enjoy...

Previously:

"We better go after him before he kills James." I say quickly getting out of bed. "Yes I'm afraid you're right my dear." Dumbledore says standing up walking quite fast for the exit. I follow him.

"Follow me I know where Lucius is going." I say running towards the great hall with the Headmaster following close behind me. As we push open the doors to the great hall we see Lucius above James continuously punching James in the face. I run up to Lucius and try to pull him off of the now unconscious James.

'Let go Lucius!' I think trying to pull him off, but failing. 'Oh boy, there's only one thing to do.' I think to myself then grab Lucius's head and planting a giant kiss on his lips momentarily shocking him before he returns the kiss passionately.

Currently:

Hermione's POV

I then stop kissing him and walk over to James and slap him. "How dare you give me a potion to make me love you! I will never love you!" I say angrily glaring at him.

Lucius then walks over to James and looks down. "She's all mine Potter. Stay away from what doesn't belonn to you." Lucius whispered in his ear.

We then walked over to the Slytherin table and started eating dinner. The great hall got deathly quite knowing better than to mess with A pissed off Malfoy and Black. Us two when angry are not very pleasant.

The days after that night started to go by pretty quickly. Lucius sat by me and was by my side all the way until it was time for bed. We did everything together.

Christmas break is tomorrow and we're both so excited to go home. "Lucius?" I ask wondering where he was. "Boo!" He says grabbing me and spinning me around.

"Lucius! You scared me!" I say breathing heavily. "Awwww I'm sowwy." He says giving me his best puppy dog eyes. "You're forgiven under one condition..." I say.

"Anything you want you need but ask Hermione." He says solemnly.

"I want to bring a friend along with us on Christmas break to your Manor-" "Our Manor..." he interrupts. "Yes as I was saying. This person doesn't have a good life whatsoever... he's a Slytherin but he's not a pureblood, he is a half-blood. His fathers beats him and his mother. But don't tell him I told you this. I found out through Dumbledore. His name is Severus Snape." I say sadly

"Of course he can come any person mudblood or half blood shouldn't be abused. It's outrageous, and he's such a quiet boy." Lucius says also sadly. "Well good because I already invited him. So let's change the subject to s happier mood."

"Ready for Christmas break tomorrow?" He asks excitedly. "You know I am Lucius." I say laughing at his child like behavior.

"Goodnight Lucius I'll see you in the morning. Want to walk to the train together?" I ask innocently. "Obviously, who else is going to walk you to the train?" He asks grinning.

"James Potter..." I say quietly...

To Be Continued...


End file.
